1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to aquatic vegetation control devices and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to a device for abating or controlling aquatic vegetation in bodies of water such as lakes, ponds, rivers, and streams.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes mechanical and chemical means of cutting or killing aquatic vegetation. Existing devices are believed to include a ROTEX, towing spring beds or makeshift drags behind boats, Lake Rakes or weighted rakes, an Aquatic Weed Eradicator or double sided serrated edge blade attached to a handle, a Weed Roller motorized rotating drum or cylinder attached to a dock with a motor, and mechanical cutters located on pontoons or transoms. This technology is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings, including but not limited to requiring motors, being limited to small areas and shallow depths, and being expensive. For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.